Falling Down
by Rachel LittleAngel Berry
Summary: ¿Qué pasará si Rachel olvida todo lo que sucedió entre ella y Jesse St. James? Tal vez, ese "Yo te amé" de Jesse, no fue tan falso. ¿Creerá ella lo mismo? ¿Sentirá que su corazón reclama a Jesse y no a Finn?


**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a la magnífica serie Glee. Yo solo dejo volar mi imaginación y les invento la trama!_

_Enjoy!

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**

_«Arriba, princesita. Hoy es tu primer día de clases, levántate!» _Susurró mi padre despertándome de aquel magnífico sueño ambientado en Broadway. Dí un salto de la cama y me vestí en un tiempo récord.

«_Open your heart to me, baby! I hold the lock and you hold the key. Open…_» Sonó mi celular. Era el ringtone de mi hermoso Finn.

-Hola Finn- Exclamé

-Hola Rach. ¿Ya estás lista?

-Sip! Te espero en la puerta de casa.

-Estaré allí en un instante, preciosa. Te quiero

-Yo más- Dije

-¡Mentira! Ya, te veo al rato.

-Okay.- Respondí, pero él ya había colgado.

Minutos más tarde, mi novio, estaba aparcando su auto en la puerta de mi casa.

-Hola otra vez, hermosa- Murmuró él jugando con un mechón de mi cabello.

Sentí que no necesitaba ninguna palabra y lo besé. Finn me devolvió el beso presurosamente.

-¡Rachie!- Exclamó mi padre abriendo la puerta con mi libreta del Club Glee en sus manos. Su boca formó una perfecta "O" al ver lo que su hija y su novio estaban haciendo.

-Papá… Yo…

-Podemos explicarlo, señor Berry.- Farfulló mi chico

-Oh, no, no! Todo en orden, muchachos!- Dijo él palmeando el gran hombro de Finn.

Ambos nos sonrojamos y yo tomé mi cuadernito. Finn tomó mi mano con una de las suyas y con la otra, me abrió la puerta del automóvil.

El trayecto a McKinley High se me hizo más corto que habitualmente. Sí, podía afirmarlo sin ninguna duda, cuando estaba con Finn, el tiempo volaba.

Aquel día compartimos tres de las cuatro clases que teníamos: Español, con Mr. Shue; Aritmética y Física. Desgraciadamente, hoy no teníamos clases con el club Glee, pero nos reuniríamos en una pizzería cercana al instituto al salir de clases.

Mi última clase ya había terminado, y, acompañada por Quinn y Puck, salimos al estacionamiento para irnos a "Bessy Pizza's".

Finn dijo que debía ir a buscar a su madre al trabajo y que luego nos acompañaría. Le propuse acompañarlo, pero él insistió en que no.

-Finn sonaba extraño, ¿no crees, Rachel?- Me preguntó Quinn. Desde que Shelby, mi madre, había adoptado a la pequeña Beth, Quinn y yo nos habíamos vuelto muy buenas amigas, dejando nuestras diferencias atrás.

-Sí, no lo sé. De seguro está tramando algo.

-Puedes apostarlo, te dará una sorpresa- Dijo ella con una sonrisa

Quinn y yo nos entretuvimos hablando acerca de que era aquello con lo que Finn iba a sorprenderme, hasta que Puck nos hizo volver a la realidad.

-Oh, miren quién anda por aquí!

Levanté mi mirada y allí estaba… ¡¿Jesse? ¡¿Qué diablos hacía aquí?

-Hello, Mister Jackass!- Se burló Noah

-Cállate, Puckerman.- Le dijo él, y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.

Mi respiración y mi pulso se aceleraron sin pensarlo dos veces. Él dio unos pasos en dirección a mí, y lo único que pude hacer fue correr.

-¡Rachel!- Exclamó saliendo tras de mí.

-¡Déjame en paz!- Grité

-Noah, ¡ve tras ella!- Chilló Quinn

-Necesito que me escuches, Rachel. Por favor.- Murmuró Jesse

No sabía en que momento, pero me había largado a llorar estúpidamente.

-¡Rachel! ¡Anda, Berry, deja de correr!- Dijo Puck, que también estaba corriéndome.

-Váyanse, váyanse!- Vociferé en el mismo instante en que vi a Finn del otro lado del corredor.- ¡Finn!- Grité lanzándome a sus brazos.

Mi novio me atrapó entre sus brazos y acarició mi cabello mientras yo chillaba como una infante.

-Mi amor, ¿qué te sucedió?

-Jesse…- Susurré. Sólo mencioné a ese idiota y bastó para que Finn me dejara con Puck y comenzara a buscarlo.

-Quédate con ella, Puck- Dijo Finn

-No, Finn. Ven aquí, por favor!- Grité

-Sí, hermano. Rachel tiene razón, no ensucies tus manos

-No me importa, haré que ese idiota pague. Aún más ahora que tengo la oportunidad.

-Por favor, no lo hagas.

-Todo estará bien, princesa

-No, Finn. Hazlo por mí. Quédate conmigo.- Susurré.

Puck lo miró como queriendo decirle algo mientras acariciaba amistosamente mi espalda. Mi novio me tendió sus brazos y me aferró contra él.

-No iré solo por ti, Rachel. Aunque quiera partirle la…

-Ya, Finn. Tendremos una oportunidad mejor- Lo alentó su ex-mejor amigo.

-Sí, tienes toda la razón. Y me quitaré las ganas de partirle su afeminado rostro.

-Inténtalo, Hudson- Desafió Jesse.

-No me tientes, créeme que no quieres eso

-Ven, pruébalo.

-Ya vete, Jesse.- Dije -¿Qué demonios quieres?

-Rachel, déjanos solucionar esto.- Masculló Noah

-¡Cállate la boca, Puckerman!- Vociferé furiosa soltando a Finn. Comencé a avanzar en dirección al traidor de Jesse St. James –Y tú, ¿vas a decirme que carajo es lo que quieres o haces aquí, St. James?

-Si me hubieses escuchado, lo sabrías, Rachel. En fin, necesito hablar contigo.

-¡Pues hazlo!- Exclamé

-En privado.- Dijo él

-Finn, Puck…- Murmuré

-Ni lo sueñes, Rachel- Amenazó Finn tomándome por la cintura

-Confía en mí, Finn. Puedo hacerlo.- Susurré besándolo

-No, Rachel. No te dejaré sola con Jackass, eso ni pensarlo.

-El ni siquiera confía en ti, Rachel!- Bufó Jesse ganándose mi mirada asesina.

-Cierra tu boca, Jesse.

-Argh. Esto es ridículo, de veras.

-De veras es lo que te diré: si no te callas, te golpearé!- Grité volviéndome a Finn

-Vámonos, Rachel.- Instó mi novio tomando mi mano.

-¿Sabes? Tienes razón. Vámonos, amor.

-¿Tienes miedo, Berry?

-Sí, de contagiarme de tu estupidez. ¿Por qué crees que me estoy yendo?

-Creí que te conocía, pero me he equivocado

-Yo… No voy a perder mi tiempo contigo.

-Tienes miedo, Rachel

-No, no lo tengo- Vociferé, pero mi voz se quebró al final

-Eso no te lo crees ni siquiera tú, Rach!

-¡Basta, Jackass!- Me quejé soltando la mano de Finn para lanzarme sobre mi ex-novio y comenzar a abofetearlo.

-¡Rachel! ¡Rachel! ¡Ya para, Rach!- Exclamaba Finn riéndose

-Y tú no te rías, Finn Hudson!

-Quítate, Rachel. Déjame irme

-No. Tú no te vas a ningún lado. Eres tú el que me va a escuchar a mí, St. James.- Farfullé tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo conmigo al estacionamiento.

-Como digas…- Murmuró él, y yo supe que estaba dándole el gusto de hablar conmigo. Sí, lo estaba haciendo, pero esta vez, Jesse St. James, me iba a oír.

* * *

**_So, ¿qué les pareció? Merezco un lindo Review? Merezco un tomatazo, zapallazo, zapatazo? xD jaja, espero que les haya gustado este "experimento"_**

**_See you!_**

**_Rachel LittleAngel Berry_**


End file.
